A multitude of personal exercise devices are known for performing various types of exercises and training activities. For example, there are various types of “balance boards” on the market that are used for balance training. A typical balance board includes a flat upper surface or platform and a semi-spherical lower surface that allows a user standing on the platform to perform balance or stability training movements. Other types of personal exercise devices include resistance training elements, usually in the form of elastomeric bands that can be used to perform various resistance training exercises. Still other types of personal exercise devices have one or more stable surfaces that can be used for step aerobic exercises or for supporting the body in a standing or lying position for strength conditioning exercises. The problem with most personal exercise devices on the market is that they are quite limited in use.
What is needed is a new and improved exercise device that provides a user with a greater degree of flexibility in terms of the types of exercises and training activities that can be performed with the device.